Silver and Blaze: Ever Since The Day We Meet
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog was badly abused from the orphanage he came from. After getting a time out outside for at least three days, he meets a cat named Blaze. They became friends ever since the first day they meet. Later then they develope feelings. But soon they will be forced to be seperated. Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Meet

This takes place when both Silver and Blaze was six years old.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR OTHER CHARACTERS.

Silver's POV

"But I didn't do it! I swear!" I wailed to one of the furious orphanage managers.

One of the kids that picked on me threw a bucket of water on the guy's head and thought it was me because of my Psychokinesis powers.

"Oh, really? Well, it's a bucket of water, that somehow wounded up on my head! And who in THIS orphanage has a stupid power to move things? Oh, yeah. YOU!"

He got a bat and started to beat me.

"Please, have mercy! I swear I didn't do it! I always get hurt by all the adults here, and the kids here pick on me! I was framed by them!" I cried, but he just hit me even harder.

I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes to see four kids laughing at me getting beaten. The man picked me up by the arm and dragged me across the floor.

"Get out!" He threw me into the rain. "You can come back in tommorow afternoon, you worthless price of shit!" he yelled.

"You should be ashamed to say that to a six year old! Cussing at me will never do any good!" I yelled back to the man. He threw the bat at me.

"You can come back in after your three days outside!" He shut the door in front of me.

"Fine! Hurt me all you want, I don't care! I love myself, even if other people don't!" I yelled at the closed door.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" The man yelled at me through the window. He closed the curtain after that sentence.

I began to cry. I ran to a big tree that kept me dry from the rain. I cried myself to sleep on that spot.

THE NEXT DAY

I was still outside. It was morning, and I awoke from the birds chirping. I was thinking of what happened last night. I cried myself to sleep once again. Later, I awoke to the sounds of voices yelling and crying. It was raining when I awoke, and the commotion was behind the tree I was sleeping next to.

"No! Stop! Please, stop!" I heard a female voice cry out. I looked behind the tree and saw in the rain four female kids and a female cat in the middle of the circle. They were pushing her side to side, whichever way she fell. She fell into the mud.

"Aw, look. The cat think its over. C'mon, girls." I heard one of them say. "This is payback for setting fire to my clothes!"

"Please, I didn't mean to. I can't control my fire!" I heard the cat say.

"Yeah, and that's why you were kicked out of the orphanage for three days!" I heard the other say. "Now, you'll never have to use that lame power!"

They poured a bucket of water over her. Then, they picked her up, each of them holding one of her limbs.

"Let's throw her into the pond!" The girl said. They started to walk towards the pond.

"No, no! Not that! Can't we just compromize? I said sorry!" The cat struggled to break free, but failed to.

This was way too much. I had to help. "Stop!" I yelled. They turned their heads at me.

"Oh, well if it isn't Silver, the dumb-as- craphog." One of the girls said to me.

"Put her down. Now." I said. They dropped her in the mud.

"What makes you think you could mess with us?" The girl said, stomping on the cats hand and walking towards me with an evil smile.

"You'll regret hurting this girl." I said.

"Oh yeah?" The girl said. She and her friends started to kick the female cat as she winced in pain.

"No!" I used my Psychokinesis powers. They were quickly lifted off the ground as I lifted my hand with ease. I forcefully threw my hand down to my side as the girls hit the mud hard.

"Ok, stop it you freak!" One of the girls said as they all ran back to the orphanage.

I walked over to the cat on the ground.

I helped her out of the rain and under the tree. She looked at me, shocked.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" She asked.

"No." I said as I sat down. She sat down besides me. "I'm guessing you're new here?"I asked.

"Yeah. I got picked on for my powers when I got her today. The man threw me out and said I could come back in after three days."

"Same with me." I said to her. She looked at me, and gasped.

"Y-your head! And arm! And your stomach! What happened to you?!" She was referring to my massive and dark bruises.

"Some kids who picked on me threw a bucket of water at a man who works at the orphanage, and he thought it was me from my Psychokinesis power. They framed me so they can see me get beaten. Again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. All the people hate me, and all the adults abuse me. But yesterday I was kick out for three days." I sighed at the end of the sentence.

"Well, since I got kicked out too, maybe I could keep you company? Hi. I'm Blaze the Cat. You are?" Blaze held her hand out to me.

"Silver the Hedgehog." I gladly excepted the hand shake offer.

Blaze then yawned. It was night anyways, so I guess she was tired.

"Goodnight." Blaze said before dozing off to sleep.

"Goodnight." I fell asleep as well. I was happy that I finally made a friend.

**Hello, everybody! Hoped you liked the first chapter! I also make Grojband fanfics, so look out for those too! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best Friends Are Always There For Each Other

Blaze's POV

I woke up under the tree without Silver.

"Silver?" I called out.

"Over here!" I heard him say. He was sitting by the pond where the four girls was about to throw me in last night. I sat down next to him.

"You sleep well, Blaze?" Silver asked me with a stick in his hand. He was playing a small tug-a-war game with one of the ducks. He gave the stick to me.

"Yup, I slept good. But I had a nightmare of those girls actually throwing me into the pond" I shivered. I then took the stick that Silver gave me.

"What do you want me to do with this stick?" I asked him.

"Play with the duck. He loves tug-a-war." Silver pointed at the duck standing on the rock. I pointed the stick at the duck and he started to tug on it. I was starting to have fun until the stick burned in my flames.

"Whoa." Silver said looking at the ash of the stick on the ground.

"Sorry, but my flames go on anything burnable."

"Can't you control it?"

"I'm just six! My flames will stop doing that when I get older." I told Silver.

Just then we heard eight pairs of feet coming to a stop behind us. We turned. It was the four girls from last night and four other boys. They must be the four who framed Silver.

"Oh, well if it isn't Silver." The boy said.

"And the cat from last night." The girl said.

"Could you just leave us alone?" Silver asked, getting up.

"Oh, now the two power freaks join." The kid laughed. They all started laughing.

"Just leave us alone!" Silver said crossing his arms. Wow. This kid is so confident.

"What did you say to us?" The boys took a step closer to Silver.

"Let me make this clear for you. Leave. Us. Alone." Silver said.

The kid threw a punch at him. I screamed.

A boy held Silver still from behind while the others were holding on to his arms and legs to make him lack his power. The last boy was punching him side to side on his face. Silver's nose started to bleed.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed while stray tears fell down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"Blaze, *cough*, it's ok." Silver said before the boy punched him again. The four girls started to walk closer to me when a boy gave a signal. I got furious.

"I said STOP IT!" flames and fire came out blazing from my hands to my shoulders. The girls screamed and fell back. The boys dropped Silver and ran off with the girls following close behind. Silver got up coughing a bit.

"Thanks, Blaze."

"Don't mention it. You helped me yesterday, so I payed in return. Plus, I can't see my best friend get hurt like that, and I can't hold my anger inside."

"Best friends?"

I smiled. "Yup. We're best friends. And best friends are always there for each other." I gave Silver my hand to help him up. He smiled at me.

"Best friends."

We shared a hug.

**Hi! Finally did chapter two and it took a long time for me to come up with an idea for this chapter. :) but I finally finished it! Remember to review, and the third chapter will be up soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update**

**Hello guys! Ok, I'm in a small writers block here, so I'm trying my hardest to keep the story going :) one of my friends told me that they wanted Silver to die in the story. This was my expression: :(  
NO. NOOOOO. I told them that Silver the Hedgehog was my favorite character, aside with shadow and sonic. I will not make him die. Then they looked at me funny and laughed. They said that silver sucked and there's not much fans for him. I didn't really care. But, they are my friends and they just tried to help me with my writers block.**

**Soooo... I will and soon post up a chapter after I get a good idea for another chapter. And a shout out to my friends:**

**HELL YEAH! SILVER IS AWESOME AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!**

**And this is a shout out to other people I know in the real world:  
UH, NO. SILVER IS NOT A MIND FREAK.**

**Anyways, I'll post up a chapter soon. :) Bye!**


End file.
